


Shallow Drowning

by jenovasilver



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A matter of life or death, Bombs help, Double Penetration, Evil Genius, Facials, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Helpful?, It's an experiment, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Promiscous Past, Questionable Motives, Sniper sights on interesting places..., Snowballing, The Great Game, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Moriarty, the perfect aphrodisiac is the fear of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules are Rules...

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Great Game, seriously, I've been yelled at by all my friends to post this and watch Season Two....LOL! Enjoy! And thank you for rates, kudos and comments!

************************

 

**“Come now….this is a fairly simple command, I’m sure your pet can comprehend this.”**

It WAS a simple command, to the three men standing beside the pool’s edge with one strapped helplessly in a vest rigged with bombs. The command was a deafening echo that reverberated throughout the surrounding area.

_Suck me._

It couldn’t be anymore clearer than **_that_** , it was what Moriarty wanted which he could _very well_ demand; even with a well aimed gun pointed at his head. Sherlock had to admit that defiance was all rather pointless in the face of the several red sights of the snipers all focused on his vital regions. It was a dire spot indeed-that is if he cared about _himself_ , right now all of Sherlock’s thoughts were on John. It was a new feeling to the Consulting Detective as he faced one of his peers on every conceivable level…or so it appeared. Right now, he couldn’t say….

“You _honestly_ think that I would do that…even with a bomb strapped to my chest?” John laughed boldly despite the beads of sweat sliding down his face, it was pretty obvious he was a little shaken being so close to death. The life and death position reminded him of the battlefield, just on a different and more _intimate_ level.

“Oh well it appears our little _Solider_ boy has no adequate sense of fear! That’s _so_ sexy don’t you think?” Moriarty giggles and bobs his head playfully, “Well, then what about you _,_ _hmmm_?” The sniper sights all zeroed into a single spot on Sherlock’s forehead and John’s face gloomed, “Gentlemen! Here we are at a conundrum, I _could_ kill you but then Sherlock will become _sooo_ dramatically dull so I’d have to kill him _too_ …so Solider boy, what _will_ you do hmm?”

“You have such a fanatically brilliant mind Moriarty, to have created an inventive way to get off….I’m rather impressed.

“I KNOW RIGHT?! It’s truly a gift not many possess…we’re in a league all to ourselves.”

“Do not lump me in with you. I can at least think of something more then ‘suck me’.

“Ooh I know you can, which is why I’m ALREADY ahead of you! SEE?!” Moriarty pressed a device in his pocket at the bombs on Watson’s vest beep awake, “Yay! Would you believe I love the sounds more then the actual explosions?! I know it’s like WAY bizarre.”

“Sherlock, you need to get away!” John shouted and kept himself still, his eyes look like they were going to burst from his sockets.

“Why would I do that? Considering the spot we’re in, escape is not in our favour at the moment.”

"B-but.."

“BORED! Aren’t you bored? I changed my mind, sounds no longer really do it for me…now, let’s look at the gory aftermath shall we?” Moriarty gleefully interrupted.

“Wait! If you let Sherlock go…I’ll..do it.” Moriarty clapped his hands in delight, “You sick bastard.”

“Only _one_ of those ACTUALLY applies but who cares about details like that when you’re about to get polished hmm?” John gloomed as Moriarty sauntered over to him and draped his fingers over his shoulders seductively, “So…have we anymore objections or compromises?”

“Release Sherlock.” Moriarty waved his hands girlishly at the snipers and they lowered their sights, “Get out of here…”

“You honestly EXPECT me to leave without you..? Don’t be absurd, John.” Sherlock proclaimed in slight panicked tone, he had to salvage his cool composure, “We’ll leave when you’re done.”

“I-I...don’t want you to see this.” Jim squeezed his arms around John’s shoulders and rocked him back and forth.

“Oh but I think he do-es. You see my pet, we’re men of certain….curiosities. And why NOT! The world would be unbearable if it was nothing but your types about. Hell it already is!” Moriarty brings his lips closer to John’s jaw and whispers, “But I’ll make a special allowance for you, Just. _You_.” He roughly pushed John down on his hands and knees, “So, like if you’re going to stay Sherlock at LEAST you can get a little comfortable, hey! I know… ** _strip_**.” Moriarty’s voice graveled the command and seemingly fell like lead from Moriarty’s lips to Sherlock’s ears instantly, without skipping a beat Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt flashing a bit of his chest in the process. “Oh ho! Look at how eager we are? And can you BLAME HIM! Solider boy? We’re all getting along like old classmates. I have a feeling this is the start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship.”

“Hardly..as I said, our options are limited. You seemingly hold our fates in your hands.”

“Too true but then you _willingly_ invited yourself to my Game, don’t blame me for the rules!” John looked down to the cold pool tiles, he tired not to stare up at Sherlock undressing and even more so tried to figure out WHY he stayed, if he left then perhaps he could’ve send for help or something. But his damnable curiosity-a trait that John; too was rather fond of at times-kept him here and in danger.

It was one glance, a quick dart of his eyes upward to see Sherlock now….his shirt removed and cast aside leaving him with only his trousers and shoes.

What made things a little harder was that Sherlock kept his eyes on him, in a way…they were using each other’s reserves…John watched as Holmes undid his fly and pulled down his pants completely and stood nude to the breathless sigh of Moriarty. The Criminal Consultant looked at the gun firmly in Sherlock’s hand and motioned for its disappearance as well; Sherlock grimaced as he placed the gun down and kicked his crumpled clothing to the side. The flash of Holmes’ pale eyes peeked through his dark bangs and he held his hands to his side…unafraid of his nudity which pleased Moriarty who examined the detective up and down all with the smile of the Cheshire cat.

“Woo hoo! YES! Well aren’t we a _healthy_ boy…you wouldn’t know it with his frame but I knew something delicious was hiding underneath.” Moriarty placed his foot on John’s back and sent him lying against the tiles again, “Give me a moment, I want to drink this in, mmmmm, yes…I have quite the _climb_ don’t I! Haha!” He looks down on John, “Hmm... I don’t see why you shouldn’t get with the nudie too. I’ll help! I LOOOVE helping!”

“Don’t touch me!” John struggled but Moriarty chuckled and stomped the doctor, “Urk..f-fuck..”

“Johnny, I’ll _touch_ you anyway I want, please be hospitable…strip _please_.” John grumbled as he got to work in removing his pants but he was moving too slow for Moriarty, so he assisted by pulled his pants off roughly, much to John's shock. “THERE! Much better! Oooh look at your ass…nice! Now…shall we?”

John barely was able to get himself organized before he was yanked back into the air by his scalp by Moriarty; he looked briefly at Sherlock before he gathered the strength to do this. Sherlock himself was trying to maintain his calm, even after looking at John nude, stoutly defined torso. Each glance was quick, hoping not to be caught by either man…he would silently watch with a reluctant intrigue.

The doctor position himself in front of Moriarty’s waist as he unzipped his fly, unremarkably he was half stocked already and John glowered at him; Moriarty shrugged with a grin as if saying ‘Of course..’ and John gulped. He wasn’t unfamiliar with the act, he’s seen it, experienced it himself and found it rather rewarding when done properly..he, however didn’t think he was any good. Nevertheless John reached for Moriarty's cock and brought just the very edges of his lips over the head and was about to suck it when....

“John.” Sherlock whispered.

“WHAT?!” John snapped, his nerves shaken and whipped his head towards the detective.

“Just start with a lick, experiment a little.”

“Are you seriously…of all the bloody times.”

“Just advice, if you’re going to do it, at LEAST attempt to do it proper.”

“You should listen to him pet, if you’re terrible at this, I’ll get bored…you don’t want to see me bored. Then again you won’t with your eyes ripped out.” Moriarty gleams his brightest and sickening sweet smile and John sighed, he had to do it, now or never and he started to lick the smooth glistening tip. The taste wasn’t something he was interested in nor was the feel of it on his tongue but he examined the flesh slowly and looked up at Moriarty, he wasn’t sure if he was doing anything right on top of this being absolutely humiliating. Suddenly John felt a hand softly on his head then was yank back, he shouted slightly only to have Moriarty shove his cock straight into his mouth. “I would apologize but your face right now, hahahaha is just TOOO priceless!”

“No finesse Moriarty?” Asked Sherlock, wincing at John’s now newly crowded mouth and his body jerking from the panic, “I would’ve assumed you would take a more leisurely approach to John’s attempt, it’s his first after all.”

“Oh but that’s the beauty of it Sherlock! Firsts aren’t SUPPOSED to be pleasurable…remember your First time? I know I do.” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed, just how much does this man know about him? John moved his head but Moriarty just kept wouldn’t allow him breathing room, his mouth was able to contain the cock but now it was nearly rammed to the back of his skull. He relaxed himself and started to breath from his nostrils, it wasn’t comfortable but right now, nothing was. “Ah yes, the Halycon Schoolboy days, such a dearth carnal knowledge for those with little sense of true debauchery and ambition. Oh but not for you Sherlock, you became QUITE the popular boy…and who could refuse you? It’s AMAZING what a young student can teach a headmaster yes?”

“He didn’t know anything about Anatomy Studies; it was frankly appalling that he was even allowed to teach much less manage a place of education.”

“Oh I’m not judging you! Look at me! Hahaha! Ohhh are you choking down there? Good, I like that!” Moriarty sighed and scratched his fingers over John’s scalp, “Ahhh, let’s see…hmmm, look at you! Are you getting turned on?”

“Involuntary reaction to outside stimulus…no, I wouldn’t be surprised, I am human, despite rumors to the contrary.” John shook, Sherlock knew he must have tasted the precum..Moriarty knew it too and shoved John's face to the very root of his body.

“Errrnn…WOO! Well fancy that, we haven’t even started the _real_ fun!” Watson yanked his head off Moriarty's cock, gagging and coughing from the all that was shot in his mouth mere moments agao; he held his throat as he spat, “What? Awww….you didn’t swallow, that’s horrible manners, just horrible, Sherlock what ARE you teaching your pet?” John looked so weak but it was only in body, his eyes were sharp…pissed, determine to survive. He had his role to play and Sherlock met his eyes in agreement.

“Then I suppose I should show him the proper way...”

“Oh what ARE you planning Sexy? Don’t think of anything silly.” Moriarty raised his hand and the sniper sights nearly danced on Sherlock's body but Sherlock himself stood unmoved by it. He couldn't falter, not now with John here...

 

“Naturally…” And Sherlock began to walk over..one thunderous step at a time.


	2. Mutual Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sherlock services Moriarty, a new plan springs in the Criminal Consultant's mind...are things going to get worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was going to be 2 chapters but I added the 3rd for aftermath...because I love aftermaths...yay!

**********

It was so quiet, John wished there was some sort of raucous noise that could wake him up from this disturbing dream he was in. Sherlock was looming above and he really could take his eyes off him, Moriarty was fascinated but on guard. No he knew the synapses in the Consulting Detective’s mind was burning on all four cylinders, _plotting, plotting plotting_ ….it was useless. If Holmes attempted something remotely queer (besides the obvious here) all he had to do was snap his fingers and the area would be a bloody mess that was once a John Watson.

Actually, that sounded PRETTY intriguing, he wondered what sort of face the two of them would make in their final moments. It had to be amusing (to him) being found naked, on top of each other full of pretty little red holes but Moriarty had to chase the fantasy away, right now he wanted to see this play to its fullest and if the two of them managed to entertain him then it wasn’t like there wouldn’t be other chances. Or _not_ , or _maybe_ …thinking of the various outcomes kept Moriarty’s erection stiff and ready..

“You’re going…to ACTUALLY.. _do_ this?” John gasped with his fear mixing in with his arousal; he tried to rub his thighs together to take the hardness away. It was bad enough being in this spot already, he wasn’t SERIOUSLY expecting Sherlock to suck Moriarty off and he CERTAINLY _wasn’t_ enjoying this.

“I can’t very well let you mess this up and get us killed. I’m quite _fond_ of breathing.”

“Who says _I_ would mess this up!?”

“Boys, boys, boys…there’s ENOUGH of me to go around! No need to have a domestic!”

“THIS ISN’T A DOMESTIC!” Both Sherlock and Watson snapped at Moriarty who raised his hands up in mock defense then they both looked at each other with embarrassment.

“Well go on then!” John moved aside, “Show me how it’s done since you’re an _expert_ …I don’t know how the hell anyone can be proud of it but go..” Moriarty was enjoying this scene far more then he intended, he was expecting a lot of resistance maybe some sacrificial nonsense and in a way he was _sort_ of getting it. Both John and Sherlock are proud men just on different levels, the trick was exploiting them individually and that required patience on Moriarty’s part. So he slipped his hands in his pocket and rocket on his heels, rubbing the device in his pocket, the silent command immediately got the two men’s attention.

“Oh don’t mind me boys, just standing here…with my cock out…" He sighed "Oh! Did you know the vest has a timer? Of course you do..why don’t we just.” Moriarty pressed a switch and the vest flashed a quick light, “There! It’s set…I believe it’s set for about…guh, 40 minutes?”

“I don’t believe I can prolong your orgasm for 40 minutes, you look about a _minute_ tops.”

“And _that_ minute just went by, c’mon gentlemen, time is very much AGAINST you here.”

“Then tell me after I’m done then _what_ ?”

“Well we will have to just see sexy? I mean I can’t think of everything…*snorts* alright I already did but you know what I mean!” Moriarty chuckled and looked at them, “Sooo?” Sherlock looked back at John who shrugged; he just sucked off a lunatic which pretty much topped of his miserable evening. The Criminal Consultant grinned down at Sherlock below him and watched as he took his length, “Wow…that IS a difference, hey, Solider boy, you REALLY need to start paying attention, because this is delightful.”

“You’re just a psychopath on a power trip..and you will be stopped.”

“What? How droll, power for me is intoxicating, I mean I can…ahh..wow, you’re good, you make talking really hard.”

“Thank God for small miracles.” John remark which brought a dark shade over Moriarty’s eyes, he immediately regretted his choice of words.

“Careful, pet-pet…whereas I can kill you with a press of a button, I’ll take the sweetest pleasure in prolonging his end.” Moriarty curled his fingers in Sherlock’s hair and pulled him off gently, “I almost came..but then I CHANGED my mind.” He look at his watch, “We have time...so which one of you wants to fuck me?” the heavy silence was palpable, “Oh c’mon, I’m a GREAT fuck, probably the best you’ll ever have in your lives, which in approximately 37 minutes will be over so why not go out with a BANG!?”

“If this is what you wanted, why not say it sooner?”

“Because sexy, the conflict in your eyes is WORTH the patience.” Moriarty dropped his pants in dramatic fashion and both Sherlock and Watson stared in awe, this just went from sexual harassment to coercion to sodomy in minutes. The PLUS was at least THEY weren’t on the receiving end, the NEGATIVE they were going to have to penetrate Moriarty…a prospect neither of them wanted.

_Or did they? The idea wasn’t particularly tempting but at the same time…_

“You?” John asked Sherlock.

“You mind?” Sherlock responded.

“Not really, it’s not something that I’m eager to perform.”

“You really have no imagination.” Sherlock looked at Moriarty who shrugged, “Well..let’s get started.”

“What? No finesse?”

“Time is short, don’t you think?”

“Fair enough.” Moriarty slinked himself over Sherlock almost as if he was performing in a horrible adult movie and ran his hands through the black curls of his hair, John had to admit watching Moriarty and Sherlock tangling together like this was strangely arousing. He pulled on Sherlock’s tresses and sunk his teeth into the sides of his neck as Sherlock’s fingers scratch deep red lines over his shoulders…the act was violent but erotic it was almost as if they were fighting instead of fucking each other.

Moriarty found his fingers pulling on Sherlock’s flesh and bit on the detective’s earlobe.

“I’m surprised you…didn’t have any sharp…objects on you..”

“That’s what the second date is for…”

“Second date?”

“Well...you don’t think I would leave you _alone_..not after tonight.” Moriarty smiled and pushed his ass down. Savouring the slow pain and tearing, he snapped and brought the sniper sights back, five red dots appeared on John's body which he thought was overkill...he already had a bomb vest strapped to him. “Ohhhhhh! Hand slip!”

“Now what?” Moriarty looked over his shoulder at John and motioned his finger, “Oh you’re kidding.”

“Really John, I think….we’re WELL past the false surprise portion…of our night here.” Sherlock forced through and Moriarty nodded in agreement, John himself was trying to grasp Sherlock’s seemingly nonchalant attitude to all this. Then the detective threw back slightly desperate glance and John walked over, “Just for reference….did you plan on what would happen if the bomb goes off while John’s near us?”

“Smile? Perhaps? Oh you know…” Moriarty glees and sunk his teeth back into Sherlock’s neck, even on the SAME SPOT! It wasn’t deep enough to break the skin but it would leave quite the healthy bruise regardless. “I know you enjoy this..we’re far too alike.”

“That’s a rather dull cliché…I should say I’m nothing like you I suppose?” Sherlock stared at John now that he was close to the both of them, neither he nor John had a clue on what Moriarty was going to suggest next.

Moriarty didn’t answer Sherlock’s initial question, instead he peered over his shoulder to John and kept his grin.

“Fuck me. Or die…your choice.”


End file.
